Kamen Rider Nexus
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Jacob "Richland" Woods is the son of Jeff Woods, aka, Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland-Woods, his parents have disappeared, so he had to raise his little sister, Scarlet, Jacob is 15 and Scarlet is now 12. So, they are sent to attend Yokai Academy, however, when monsters called Metaloids made by the Giganoids appear, Jacob becomes a hero that rattles the world to it's core!
1. Chapter 1:Begging for a Fight

Hello, everyone! Nathan here, with a new story called _Kamen Rider Nexus_. Basically, Jacob "Richland" Woods is the son of Jeff Woods, aka, Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland-Woods, his parents have disappeared, so he had to raise his little sister, Scarlet, Jacob is 15 and Scarlet is now 12. So, they are sent to attend Yokai Academy, however, when monsters called Metaloids made by the Giganoids appear, Jacob becomes a hero that rattles the world to it's core!

Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, I own Jacob, Scarlet, Midnight, Maria and Angel, KKSparks owns Lydia, Lucy, and Katie, Secret-Universe/cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario + Vampire, J.G Quintel owns Regular Show

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

Pairings: TsukunexMoka, GineixKurumu, MizorexOC, OcxOC

I made some changes to the plot, if you like them.

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

**Location: Tokyo, Japan**

**Yokai Academy drive**

It cuts to 2 figures riding a schoolbus, wearing green uniforms, a brother and sister pair, the brother being the eldest, and the sister being the youngest.

The brother was 15 years old, he had silver hair styled like L Lawliet from Death Note, and bright blue eyes, and he wore a green schoolboy uniform with tan denim pants. This was Jacob "Richland" Woods, the son of Jeff the Killer, and Lydia Richland, the "Blood Rose Killer", and their eldest child. A child prodigy with a love for music.

The sister was a 12 year old girl with back length black hair, and pigtails. She had blue eyes, and wore a green schoolgirl's uniform. Instead of a skirt, she wore pants, right now, she was fast asleep. This was Jacob's little sister, Scarlet "Richland" Woods, a tomboy with a love for manga

That's when the bus came to a stop.

"Sis." said Jacob,, his voice making him sound like Terry McGinnis, as he poked Scarlet, making her stirr. "Wakey-wakey."

"Hmmm?" said Scarlet as she opened her eyes a little, her voice making her sound like Chiyo-chan from _Azumanga Daioh_

"We're here." said Jacob

Scarlet woke up with a stretch and a yawn

"Well..." said Scarlet "Yokai Academy, here we are."

"Yeah." said Jacob as he stepped off of the bus with Scarlet.

"Man, why did Pops sign us up for a school for monsters?" said Scarlet

"We shouldn't skip out on our education, little sis." said Jacob

"True that, big bro." said Scarlet.

"C'mon." said Jacob as Scarlet followed him to Yokai Academy. "Yokai Academy awaits us."

(Opening Song: "ROAD TO TOMMORROW~GOIN' MY WAY" By Masaaki Endou)

(**Hashire! Asu e tsuzuku shinka no michi wa Aratana densetsu no dueru**) It shows Jacob, Midnight, Stanley, Tsukune, Moka and Scarlet on their motorcycles, out of their armors, and they transform.

(**instrumental**) The logo appears, and then vanishes as the riders drive by it.

(**Yarikirenai kono omoi subete furikitte**) It shows Jacob and Scarlet facing the front door of Yokai Academy

(**Kanō-sei wa mugen dai subete tokihanate**) It shows Jacob and Scarlet in their Mobian forms, which were wolf-fox hybrids.

(**Hajimari wa itsu datte kimi shidai**) It shows the Demonites, comprised of Malakor, their king, as well as Drakorn, Aeon, and Phage plot their next move.

(**Dare mo ga samayō hikari o oimotome**) It shows Knuckles and Amy's son, Stanley, and Shadow and Rouge's 4th child, Midnight the Hedgebat, in their human forms, smirking.

(**Hakanai yume miushinai-sō sa**) Jacob hears a call for help, and sees people being attacked by Darklings and Dracor.

(**Kizuna tsunage kesshite make wa shinai**) Jacob slaps the NexusCharger onto his waist, and turns the BoostKey, becoming Kamen Rider Nexus.

(("GROWIN'! GO MY WAY!"))

(**Kaze ni nare mai odore Yami o hikisaite**) Jacob, as Nexus, summons the Nexus Blade, and slashed through multiple Darklings.

(**Tadoritsuku basho ima wa mienakute mo**) It shows Stanley as Kamen Rider Genesis, Midnight as Kamen Rider Alpha, Tsukune as Kamen Rider NEO, Moka as Kamen Rider MEGA, and Scarlet as Kamen Rider NOVA

(**Hashiri dase sono ashi de, Nani mo osorezu ni**) Jacob, as Nexus, switches through his Base, Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Blizzard, Shadow and Ultimate System forms.

(**Mirai e tsuzuku kono michi wo!**) Jacob as Nexus does his Nexus Blast rider kick, and the monster explodes.

(**GOING MY WAY! Kirihiraite ike!**) Jacob, as Nexus, then drove by on his Nexus Blazer motorcycle

Chapter 1: Begging For A Fight

Once at Yokai Academy, Jacob and Scarlet started looking around. They saw monsters in human form.

"Ain't it weird that we're humans at a school for monsters?" said Jacob

"Well..." said Scarlet "We can become Mobians, just like Mommy and Daddy."

"Yeah." said Jacob. "I wish they could see us."

Scarlet clung onto Jacob, with tears in her eyes

"Mommy...Daddy..." Scarlet said "I miss them."

"I miss Mom and Dad too, little sis." said Jacob.

For reasons unknown, Jacob and Scarlet's parents, Jeff Woods, alias Jeff the Killer, and Jeff's wife, Lydia Richland-Woods disappeared after Scarlet's 11th birthday. Jacob was 15 now, and Scarlet was 12. So, both siblings got work, and a place to stay at South Pines Park, until Pops found a pamphlet on Yokai Academy.

"Well, we might as well get started." said Jacob.

When they looked around, they entered a room, and saw a teenage boy with a pink haired girl wearing a choker with a rosary on it around her neck.

"Oh. My. Goodness." the boy said "You're...HUMANS, JUST LIKE ME!"

"Yep." said Jacob. "I'm Jacob "Richland" Woods, and this is my little sister, Scarlet."

"Hi!" said Scarlet.

"Hi there." said Tsukune "My name is Tsukune Aono, these are Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shiroyuki, Ginei Morioka, and Ruby Tojo."

"Our parents are Lydia Richland and Jeff Woods." said Scarlet.

Everyone in the Newspaper Club's jaws dropped upon hearing who Jacob and Scarlet's parents were.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES!" said Moka "YOUR MOM AND DAD ARE JEFF THE KILLER AND THE BLOOD ROSE KILLER!? HOLY JUMPIN' BANANA-BOATS!"

"Yeah, I know." said Scarlet.

"Where are they?" said Mizore

"They disappeared after Scarlet's 11th b-day." said Jacob

"Oh, no..." said Kurumu "You poor guys."

Jacob and Scarlet both entered Mobian form, Jacob was a mobian wolf-fox hybrid with black fur, silver hair, and one tail with a white tip.

Scarlet was a fox-wolf hybrid Mobian, like her big brother, but with bat wings like her mom. She had white fur, black hair, and one tail with a black tip.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Moka squealed "OHMYGOSH,YOULOOKSOCUTE!~"

With that, she squeezed both siblings in a bear hug

"Moka...!" said Jacob "I need air!"

"Can't. Breathe!" said Scarlet.

"Sorry, guys." said Moka as she released her grip.

Moka transformed into her Mobian form, which was a pink-furred Mobian vampire bat that resembled Rouge, minus the lipstick.

"You look pretty in Mobian form, Miss Moka." said Scarlet.

"Aww," said Moka "Thank you, Scarlet!"

Scarlet giggled as Jacob chuckled.

"Alright, now let's get ourselves situated here." said Ginei, as he held a bunch of papers. "OK, I have created a list of all clubs in Yokai Academy, such as the Art Club, the Manga Club, the Video Game Club, and the Computer Club."

"Okay then." said Jacob

"Well, what are we wating for, New Years Eve?" said Kurumu

"Let's go!" Scarlet chirped as they walked around the school, interviewing clubs.

"Yeah!" said Moka

"There's the spirit!" said Tsukune as they began walking around the school.

Elsewhere, in deep space, a Super Star Destroyer mixed with the Crisis Fortress was there, this was the Soul Ravager, domain of the Giganoids. An alien race bent on one thing: Controling the Galaxy!

The first figure looked like Monster Form Basco from _Gokaiger_, but black and silver with dark purple eyes and he used a sword similar to the Satan Saber from _BLACK/BLACK RX _with the blade of the Garo Sword, this was Zalkor, the master swordsman

The 2nd figure looked like Deathstroke, but his mask was off, revealing a Delu-Knight face. This was Kaldor, the master assassin.

The 3rd figure looked like Laughing Jack mixed with Jester from _Justice League Doom_, this was Jirax, the jester and knife user.

The 4th and last figure looked like N-Daguva-Zeba with Super Zeltax's head and chest and Falzar Beast Out Megaman's wings. He carried a sword similar to the sword used by Dark Knight Kiba, this was Giganidas.

"Report, Zalkor." said Giganidas.

"We are over Earth and Japan right now, my lord." said Zalkor.

"Excellent, soon that pitiful ball of dirt will be ours!" said Giganidas.

"Which Metaloid shall we send to kill the humans?" said Zalkor.

"How about the Spider Metaloid." said Giganidas

"With pleasure, my lord!" said Kaldor as they brought the monster to life, and sent it to Earth. The Spider Dracor looked like

Back at Yokai Academy, Jacob was holding a strange belt similar to the Arcle from _Kamen Rider Kuuga_, and an object similar to a MaDan Key Holder.

_'Curiouser and curiouser...' _thought Jacob.

Jacob packed away the belt and object in his backpack, and was walking off to find something to do.

All of a sudden, Jacob heard an explosion

"Wha?" said Jacob as he saw the Spider Metaloid attacking with an army of beings that look like Ghouls with the heads of Zorima.

"Yes, Darklings! Leave no survivors!" said the Spider Metaloid

"Whoa!" said Jacob as he fought the Darklings, unarmed.

That's when three of the Darklings overpowered Jacob, and Jacob took the belt and key holder, and attached the belt onto his waist, and then attached the key holder to the left hand side.

"Ok..." said Jacob "Now...I'm mad."

Jacob took out one of the keys, they looked like the MaDan Keys from _Madan Senki Ryukendo._

'_Here goes everything!' _thought Jacob, as he then inserted the key into the right slot

The belt activated, and played a waiting sound similar to Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form's waiting sound.

"HENSHIN!" said Jacob as he then turned it

=**CHANGE! KAMEN RIDER NEXUS!=**

Afterwards, energy constructs of armor appeared around Jacob, and attached onto him.

Jacob now looked like Kamen Rider Faiz with the chest armor of Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms, the boots of Kamen Rider Den-O, and the helmet of Kamen Rider BLACK RX Bio-Rider the helmet was silver, like the armor, and the optics were neon green, the antennae were slicked back, he looked like a humanoid grasshopper

(OST: "Take It Out On Me" by Thousand Foot Krutch)

"Wow..." said Jacob

Scarlet, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Ginei, Yukari, Ruby and Mizore saw Jacob transform.

"Wow..." said Tsukune.

"My big brother's a Kamen Rider!" said Scarlet.

""Kamen Rider"?" said Ginei.

"It's a Japanese superhero that originated in the 70's, that fights evil monsters! And I think Jacob would be awesome as one!" said Scarlet.

"Who are you?" said the Spider Metaloid.

"I'm Kamen Rider Nexus!" said Nexus "And you're about to see what happens to a punk like you a Kamen Rider has vowed to protect!"

"A Kamen Rider!? No matter! DARKLINGS, KILL HIM!" growled the Spider Metaloid

The Darklings then proceeded to charge, swarming Jacob.

"C'mon!" said Nexus "I'll take you all to the cleaners!"

Jacob, when he was fourteen, and Scarlet was eleven after their parents dissappeared and they were living at South Pines Park while working there, was bullied by the Kanker Sisters, May, Marie and Lee, the middle sister, Marie, wailing on him the most, so he taught himself how to fight, when he heard that his friends, Edwin Horace Anderson, Eddward Marion Reynolds, and Eddy Skipper McGee, were kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters, he trailed the Kankers to their home.

Once at the Kankers' trailer, Jacob broke the door down, and knocked the Kankers out, and had them sent to juvy.

Benson decided to have Jacob take martial arts lessons, and he mastered in 5 months, techniques that would take others years to master.

Nexus was a black belt in tae-kwon-do.

Nexus punched, kicked and karate-chopped the Darklings.

"Curses...! In that case!" growled the Spider Metaloid as he charged like a rhino.

Jacob did a backflip.

"Hey!" said Jacob "Did your mom drink too much and fall in love with a spider, or is your mother Arachne?"

"Why you!" growled the Metaloid as he charged at Nexus like a rhino, and Jacob skillfully dodged it.

Nexus then fought the monster in hand to hand combat.

Nexus then got a transmission on his helmet.

"_Ginei Morioka to Kamen Rider Nexus, do you read me?" _Ginei said through the communicator on the helmet.

"Yeah." said Jacob.

"_Listen, you need to use the Nexus Smash rider punch, it's the only option you've got!" _said Ginei.

"Roger!" said Nexus, as he then turned an Impulse Key in the left slot of the belt.

=**FINAL CRASH!=**

"NEXUS SMASH!" yelled Nexus as he smashed his fist into the monster's chest, going through the monster's chest and exiting through it's back.

"H-How?!" said the Spider Metaloid as he staggered.

"Embrace the darkness..." Jacob began "And rest in peace."

The Spider Metaloid fell backwards, and then exploded.

"I...I won!" said Jacob

That's when a crowd surrounded Jacob.

"Look!" said a girl "That masked superhero killed the monster!"

"Who are you?" said a man.

"I am Kamen Rider Nexus!" said Jacob "And my motto is: If there's a monster, I'll come to save the day!"

With that, Jacob ran off.

At the Soul Ravager

"What!?" said Giganidas "A Kamen Rider, here!? No matter! It'll all be worth it once this Kamen Rider Nexus is destroyed!"

Back at Yokai Academy

"Jacob, you won!" cheered Scarlet as she hugged her big brother.

"Nice work, dude!" said Tsukune.

"Aw, shucks!" said Jacob "It was nothin'!"

Moka and Tsukune smiled as Kurumu giggled.

Jacob let out a yawn.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." said Jacob as he walked off.

"OK." said Moka.

Mizore smiled.

_'Well done, Kamen Rider Nexus.' _she thought _'But there are more monsters out there, and we need all the help we can get.'_

Mizore might be developing a crush on the boy, but might be a little shy to show it.

(ED Song: "STRIKE BACK" by BACK ON)

(It shows Nexus on his motorcycle, the Nexus Charger, on a racetrack during a cloudy day)

**(Strike back!)**

**Kidou sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo**  
><strong>Ichi paasento demo areba mo chiron teikou desho<strong>  
><strong>Shosen unmei to nagetsuke raretatte no I won't<strong>  
><strong>Hikkurikaeshite because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai<strong>

**Bring it on 'cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle hey**  
><strong>Buchi nuku donten still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei<strong>  
><strong>I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute<strong>

**Kako mirai soshite iki teru ima**  
><strong>I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu<strong>  
><strong>Screaming out for my pride<strong>

**Namida mitakunai kara sakebi tsuzukeru yo zutto**  
><strong>(I'm never falling down oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu destiny)<strong>  
><strong>Kono senaka ni aru egao mamoritai kara zutto<strong>  
><strong>(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me kanashimi nante rest in peace)<strong>  
><strong>Nando demo!<strong>

(an instrumental of "GOIN' MY WAY" Plays)

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Nexus_

Jacob meets a new friend.

Midnight-"I'm Midnight the Hedgebat! Son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat!"

Also, Giganidas sends a Wasp Metaloid to attack the school.

Wasp Metaloid-"You are nothing compared to us!"

Can Jacob swat this wicked wasp?

Find out in Chapter 2: Resuming the Fight!

Jacob-"This clinches it!"

Well, here you are, folks! Kamen Rider Nexus!

Be sure to stick around when chapter 2 comes up!


	2. Chapter 2: Resuming the Fight

Hello, everyone! Nathan here, with the 2nd chapter of Kamen Rider Nexus! This marks the debut of Kamen Rider Nexus' motorcycle, the Nexus Charger, as he faces off against the Wasp Metaloid. Also, Midnight the Hedgebat arrives to lend a hand!

Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, I own Jacob, Scarlet, Midnight, Maria and Angel, KKSparks owns Lydia, Lucy, and Katie, Secret-Universe/cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario + Vampire, J.G Quintel owns Regular Show

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

Pairings: TsukunexMoka, GineixKurumu, MizorexOC, OcxOC

I own nothing else. Enjoy~!

It cuts to the commons room of Yokai Academy, it then shows Jacob and Scarlet with Moka chatting.

"How's Yokai Academy so far, guys?" said Moka

"It's great!" said Jacob

"We're making great progress so far." said Jacob.

"Good!" said Tsukune.

Kurumu then ran up to the gang.

"Hey, guys!" said Kurumu "We have a new student!"

"Awesome!" said Jacob

"New friend! New friend!" cheered Scarlet

"Let's go!" said Jacob as they dashed off.

(Opening Song: "ROAD TO TOMMORROW~GOIN' MY WAY" By Masaaki Endou)

(**Hashire! Asu e tsuzuku shinka no michi wa Aratana densetsu no dueru**) It shows Jacob, Midnight, Stanley, Tsukune, Moka and Scarlet on their motorcycles, out of their armors, and they transform.

(**instrumental**) The logo appears, and then vanishes as the riders drive by it.

(**Yarikirenai kono omoi subete furikitte**) It shows Jacob and Scarlet facing the front door of Yokai Academy

(**Kanō-sei wa mugen dai subete tokihanate**) It shows Jacob and Scarlet in their Mobian forms, which were wolf-fox hybrids.

(**Hajimari wa itsu datte kimi shidai**) It shows the Giganoids plotting their next move

(**Dare mo ga samayō hikari o oimotome**) It shows Knuckles and Amy's son, Stanley, and Shadow and Rouge's 4th child, Midnight the Hedgebat, in their human forms, smirking.

(**Hakanai yume miushinai-sō sa**) Jacob hears a call for help, and sees people being attacked by Darklings and Metaloids

(**Kizuna tsunage kesshite make wa shinai**) Jacob slaps the NexusCharger onto his waist, and turns the BoostKey, becoming Kamen Rider Nexus.

(("GROWIN'! GO MY WAY!"))

(**Kaze ni nare mai odore Yami o hikisaite**) Jacob, as Nexus, summons the Nexus Blade, and slashed through multiple Darklings.

(**Tadoritsuku basho ima wa mienakute mo**) It shows Stanley as Kamen Rider Genesis, Midnight as Kamen Rider Alpha, Tsukune as Kamen Rider NEO, Moka as Kamen Rider MEGA, and Scarlet as Kamen Rider NOVA

(**Hashiri dase sono ashi de, Nani mo osorezu ni**) Jacob, as Nexus, switches through his Base, Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Blizzard, Shadow and Ultimate System forms.

(**Mirai e tsuzuku kono michi wo!**) Jacob as Nexus does his Nexus Blast rider kick, and the monster explodes.

(**GOING MY WAY! Kirihiraite ike!**) Jacob, as Nexus, then drove by on his Nexus Blazer motorcycle

Chapter 2: Resuming the Fight!

It cuts to the Giganoid warship, the Soul Ravager, orbiting over Earth.

"Zalkor!" said Giganidas as he summoned his top sword user.

Zalkor then faced the lord of the Giganoids

"Yes, my lord." said Zalkor "You summoned me?"

"I want to show you a new monster." said Giganidas.

With that, the 2 Giganoids were facing a kaijin similar to the Wasp Imagin with the head of Buzzstinger Blade

"Behold, the Wasp Metaloid." said Giganidas

"Amazing..." said Zalkor.

"Yes." said Giganidas "With this, Kamen Rider Nexus will be destroyed, and Earth will be ours for the taking!"

With that, Giganidas then went into a fit of laughter with Zalkor.

Meanwhile, back on Earth.

"Hello!" said a voice similar to Amuro Ray, and the gang saw a male, Mobian bat with black fur, white streaks of fur connected to his hands and feet, and white hair styled like Teru Mikami's. His eyes were blood red, he wore black and grey versions of Shadow's shoes and black and blue versions of Shadow's gloves.

"Hey." said Jacob

"Hi!" chirped Scarlet

"My name's Jacob." said Jacob

"I'm Scarlet." said Scarlet

"My name's Midnight. Midnight the Hedgebat." said Midnight.

"Your parents must be Shadow and Rouge." said Scarlet

"Yeah..." said Midnight "I have an older sister named Maria, a brother named Saint, another sister named Topaz, and a little sister named Angel."

"Cool." said Scarlet.

"Your parents must be Jeff and Lydia." said Midnight.

"Yeah, but..." said Scarlet "They disappeared when I was turning 11."

"Dang, that sucks." said Midnight.

"I know." said Jacob.

Midnight made great friends, and told them about his relationship with his love interest, Melody Mongoose, Mina and Ash's daughter.

"Melody sounds pretty." said Scarlet.

"Yeah, she is." said Midnight.

With that, the gang went outside to chat.

Elsewhere, Giganidas was typing coordinates for where to send the Wasp Metaloid.

"OK, importing coordinates...and...DONE!" said Giganidas.

With that, the Wasp Metaloid was sent to Earth

"Hahahahaha!" laughed the Kaijin "Soon, nobody will stand in my way!"

Back at Yokai Academy, Moka saw the Wasp Metaloid on the monitor

"Guys!" said Moka "Another Kaijin is attacking!"

Jacob then raced to the door, and grabbed the NexusCharger.

"Hang on." said Ginei, as he showed Jacob a motorcycle. "Behold, the Nexus Charger." The motorcycle was a Suzuki GSXR 2015 concept motorcycle.

"Awesome!" said Jacob as he put the NexusCharger on, and got on his motorcycle.

"Good luck out there, kiddo." said Ginei. "Also, we have given you new BoostKeys that allow you to summon weapons."

"Thanks, guys!" said Jacob.

Jacob took out a BoostKey, and inserted it into the left hand side of the belt

"Henshin!" Jacob said as he turned it, activating the belt

**=CHANGE! KAMEN RIDER NEXUS!=**

Energy constructs of Jacob's armor appeared, and attached onto Jacob. He Looked like Faiz with Baron Banana Arms' chest armor, and Kamen Rider RX BioRider's helmet with slicked-back antennae. His optics were green, and his armor was grey and silver with green lines on the arms, legs and torso.

"Let's do this!" said Nexus as he drove off.

Elsewhere, the Wasp Metalloid was wreaking havoc.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed the Wasp Metaloid "Yes, pathetic humans and monsters! Nobody can save you now!"

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG, PUNK!" said a voice

The Wasp Metaloid then saw our hero

"Who are you!?" said the Wasp Metaloid

"I'm Kamen Rider Nexus!" said Nexus "And you're gonna feel what happens to those a Kamen Rider has sworn to protect!"

("Don't You Dare Forget The Sun" by Get Scared plays)

The Wasp Metaloid growled

"Don't interfere!" he roared "DARKLINGS!"

With that, the Darklings appeared, and they all charged at Nexus, who fought them off with his bare hands.

The Wasp Metaloid then fought Nexus in hand to hand conflict

"Bad fighting style, bad breath!" Nexus taunted

"Bad skills, bad hair!" said the Wasp Metaloid

"SHADDUP!" growled Nexus

Nexus then battered the Wasp Metaloid with his bare fists.

"AGH!" grunted the Wasp Metaloid, and he raised his saber into the air "NOW, YOU WILL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Nexus then punched the tip of the Wasp Metaloid's rapier clean off.

"...Mother..." the Wasp Metaloid squeaked out in fear

"Face it." said Nexus "Without your precious rapier, you're finished!"

Nexus then inserted a Finish Key inside the NexusCharger, and turned it.

=**FINAL CRASH!=**

Nexus' right leg began to glow bright green, and he lept high into the air, and did a flying side kick

"NEXUS BLAST!" screamed Nexus as he came in with the force of a missile, blowing through the Wasp Metaloid's body

The Wasp Metaloid now had a gaping hole in it's chest.

"Oh...bugger me..." the Kaijin groaned.

"Embrace the darkness..." Nexus began "And Rest in Peace!"

The Wasp Metaloid dropped to his knees, and exploded into bits.

"_Yosha_(1)!" cheered Nexus in Japanese

Nexus then walked back to his bike, and drove back to Yokai Academy

Back at the Soul Ravager, Giganidas was infuriated

"CURSES!" growled Giganidas "This mission was a failure! And I blame all of you lot!"

Giganidas then pulled his pendant off, which looked like Dante Sparda's amulet mixed with Ryuzaki's pendant from _Garo_, it had a ruby gem, with it, he gave his subordinates a power swipe.

"AND YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR YOUR INEPTITUDE WITH A LITTLE ENERGY DRAIN!" roared Giganidas

Back at Yokai Academy, Jacob was being treated to some coffee

"_Kanpai_(2)!" the gang cheered as they slurped their coffee.

"*URP!*" Scarlet belched, "'Scuse me, but that was good stuff!" said Scarlet as she licked her lips.

"Another victory for team Kamen Rider!" said Midnight with a smile.

The gang celebrated through the night

(End of Chp. 2)

(ED Song: "STRIKE BACK" by BACK ON)

(It shows Nexus on his motorcycle, the Nexus Charger, on a racetrack during a cloudy day)

**(Strike back!)**

****Kidou sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo******  
><strong>****Ichi paasento demo areba mo chiron teikou desho******  
><strong>****Shosen unmei to nagetsuke raretatte no I won't******  
><strong>****Hikkurikaeshite because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai****

****Bring it on 'cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle hey******  
><strong>****Buchi nuku donten still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei******  
><strong>****I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute****

****Kako mirai soshite iki teru ima******  
><strong>****I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu******  
><strong>****Screaming out for my pride****

****Namida mitakunai kara sakebi tsuzukeru yo zutto******  
><strong>****(I'm never falling down oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu destiny)******  
><strong>****Kono senaka ni aru egao mamoritai kara zutto******  
><strong>****(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me kanashimi nante rest in peace)******  
><strong>****Nando demo!****

(an instrumental of "GOIN' MY WAY" Plays)

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Nexus_

A friend of Midnight's arrives

Stanley-"Stanley the Echidnahog, at your service!"

Also, Jacob gets a new weapon to help defeat a new monster, the Bat Metaloid

**=SUMMON! NEXUS EXCALIBUR!=**

Nexus-"I'm gonna cut you up!"

Can Nexus clip this bat's wings?

Find out in Chapter 3: "Flight of the Bat Metaloid!"

Jacob-"This clinches it!"

Well, ladies and gents, that's chapter 2 for ya!

Hmm, I wonder if WOLFWATCHER12 can make the _Kamen Rider Nexus _logo on DeviantART...?

Well, until then, this is Nathan Ralls signing off! _Ciao_ for now!


End file.
